historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Liyang
The Battle of Liyang was fought from October 202 to June 203 AD between the armies of the rival warlords Yuan Shao and Cao Cao in Ji Province. Cao Cao's general Zhang Liao defeated the overconfident Yuan Shang's army, forcing Yuan Shao's army to withdraw to Jizhou. Background In the first month of 202 AD, Cao Cao prepared to campaign against his enemies. He left a garrison in Runan as a precaution to Liu Biao (who was harboring his enemy Liu Bei) and marched a large army to Guandu, from which he aimed at Ji Province, the home base of his rival warlord Yuan Shao. The sickly Yuan Shao was advised against attacking Xuchang by his strategist Shen Pei, and his son Yuan Shang volunteered to lead his army against Cao Cao. Yuan Shao then sent to Qing Province, You Province, and Bing Province to call on his other sons Yuan Tan and Yuan Xi and nephew Gao Gan for aid for the coming battle with Cao Cao. Battle Yuan Shang grew complacent after his slaying of Shi Huan at the Battle of Cangting, so he decided not to wait for his brothers and instead led 30,000 troops to Liyang to meet Cao Cao. Zhang Liao came out to challenge him, and Yuan Shang was forced to flee after three bouts. Zhang Liao then smote with full force as Yuan Shang fled to Jizhou, and Yuan Shao suffered a severe hemorrhage after hearing of the news. He did not rally any strength, so she sent for Shen Pei and Peng Ji to hear his final wishes. He named Yuan Shang as his successor before dying of his disease, and his wife Lady Liu went on to kill his five favorite concubines while Yuan Shang killed their families, consolidating his claim. Shortly after, Yuan Tan and his advisors Guo Tu and Xin Ping arrived, and he wasted no time in offering battle. His general Wang Zhao was slain by Xu Huang, and Yuan Tan suffered a severe defeat and called on his brother for reinforcements. Yuan Shang and Shen Pei sent only 5,000 soldiers to Yuan Tan's aid, and they were ambushed by Li Dian and Yue Jin and destroyed. Peng Ji failed to convince Yuan Shang to send reinforcements to Yuan Tan, leading to Yuan Tan having him executed. Yuan Tan then considered going over to Cao Cao, so Yuan Shang left Shen Pei and Su You in command of Jizhou as he, Lu Xiang, and Lu Kuang led 30,000 troops to Yuan Tan's aid at Liyang. Before long, Yuan Xi and Gao Gan also arrived with their own reinforcements. Engagements occurred daily and Yuan Shao's forces suffered several defeats. In the second month of 203 AD, Cao Cao separately attacked all four armies and defeated all of them, pursuing them to Jizhou. Aftermath Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang went to defend Jizhou as Yuan Xi and Gao Gan camped 10 miles away, and Cao Cao ultimately stopped attacking them after Guo Jia devised a new plan. Guo Jia advised Cao Cao to focus on going to war with his rival Liu Biao as the brothers squabbled over the succession to their late father Yuan Shao, and Cao Cao left Jia Xu as Governor of Liyang and Cao Hong as commander of Guandu before marching on Jingzhou. Meanwhile, Guo Tu and Xin Ping advised Yuan Tan to invite his brother and Shen Pei to a banquet and murder them, and Yuan Tan dismissed Wang Xiu's advice against it. Shen Pei recognized the threat which his brother posed, and the two sides met at the Battle of Jizhou. Category:Three Kingdoms Category:Battles